mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Numbers (Nanoha)
is a group of characters in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Jail Scaglietti's personal task force, they are all "combat cyborgs" (戦闘機人 Sentoukijin) Story page on StrikerS main site, humans that acquired special abilities by implanting mechanical elements into their bodies. As their group name suggests, their specific names are all based on Italian numbers one through twelve. It's important to note, that each unit received its number based on when its construction started, and not when it was completed. Background and General information Jail Scaglietti's direct subordinates, the Numbers are all state-of-the-art Combat Cyborgs. Each is designated with a number between 1 and 12, which makes the base for their names, and a special Inherent Skill, or "IS" for short. Despite each IS being powerful on its own right and the fact that the Numbers produce a unique magic sigil-like symbol when they activate it, they are not magic spells, as they use a power source different of magicMagical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers Episode 13. Within the TSAB Administrated Worlds, the technology of cybernetic implants is quite common in the form of artificial organs. However, the level of advancement in this technology necessary to produce a Combat Cyborg is worlds apart this common form, since there is a big difference between building implants that reproduce the functions a lost organ and implants that can enhance or even surpass and replace the original one. Although the basis for the construction of a Combat Cyborgs was developed by Scaglietti 25 years prior to the events in StrikerS, the project was completed and first implemented by another scientist. Scaglietti and his subordinates refer to the products of this expert's work, which are the foundation for the creation of the Numbers, as Type-Zero; in other words, the Nakajima Sisters, Subaru and Ginga. The methods of creation of the Numbers are classified as Pure Culture and Clonal Culture depending on the type of genetic culture used. Pure Culture refers to the method where an embryo is created through artificial insemination while using the genetic material of selected individuals (i.e. sperm and egg cells) and then genetically altered while still in its early development stages so to bring out traits in the resulting individual that would decrease the chances of rejection when he/she receives cybernetic implants. Although with this method is harder to occur the emergence of special abilities, it is the most stable and viable for mass-production. Therefore, not only the Numbers but most Combat Cyborgs are created through this method. On a side note, Otto and Deed were created using the genetic material from the same source, making them pseudo-blood-related sisters. Clonal Culture method, as the name hints, differs in where the embryo is produced though cloning means. Although is much more expensive and with lower chances of generating a viable final product, with this method there is a higher chance of the Combat Cyborg obtaining the same special abilities that the original individual had. Among the Numbers, only Uno, Cinque, Sette and Nove were created through this method. The Numbers 1 through 4 possesses small amounts of Scaglietti's genetic material within their DNA. However, it is unknown by which methods it was inserted into themMagical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage 03. The extent of the Numbers' true power is demonstrated during episodes 16 and 17 of StrikerS when, with the help of thousands of Gadget Drones, they demolished Riot Force Six's base and completely took down the defenses of the Time and Space Administration Bureau's Ground Forces Headquarters in less than 10 minutesNumbers' page on NanohaWiki. During the battle, they captured Subaru's sister, Ginga, and brainwashed her into becoming Number XIII. Later in the series when they come into full fighting force, it is revealed that they also serve a special contingency plan for Scaglietti - each one of them is pregnant with a clone of the doctor, complete with his memories, such that any one of them can take over his purpose should he meet demise. By the end of the series, the surviving numbers are in a rehabilitation program under supervision of Ginga Nakajima and her father. Specifics Uno ; * :Role: Intel Management and Development Assistance :Position: Leader :Equipment: None :Aerial Capacities: None :IS: Flawless Secretary The oldest of the Numbers, has been Scaglietti's accomplice in many incidents. Her IS (Inherent Skill) allows her to obtain and process data without making use of conventional means, hence being undetectable. She also received mental implants to optimize her intel management and general mental reflexes. In a battle her role is similar to that of an AWACS unit, taking charge of the communication between units and data gathering. She is the first Number ever to be created and Scaglietti's personal secretary. With a calm and collected personality, acting for Scaglietti's benefit is always her utmost priority. Uno is greatly respected by her sisters due to her seniority and none of them will disobey a direct order from her. She is the one who understand Scaglietti the most and will always support him in both actions and thoughts. In episode 24, she was discovered and captured by Verossa Acous, who then proceeds to extract intelligence about the other Numbers from her mind. Powers *''Inherent Skill~Flawless Secretary:'' A high performance system of data gathering and processing that is undetectable by conventional means. Due ; * :Role: Infiltration, Espionage and Assassination :Position: Undercover Agent :Equipment: Piercing Nail :Aerial Capacities: None :IS: Liar's Mask The second member of the Numbers was designed while having in mind the need to produce a unit capable of performing long-term infiltration missions in an independent fashion. Her 'IS' allows her to reshape her body's appearance and is especially calibrated to deceive the usual inspections made over one's self in most of the TSAB-administrated worlds. While in missions, her status quo is a classified information even among the other Numbers and the only ones who knows about it are Jail and Uno. Scaglietti's influence over Due is the strongest among the Numbers. She was Quattro's mentor, who inherited many traits of Due's psyche and personal ambitions as a result of the time that they spent together. After the completion of her long-term missions in stealing the Shroud of the Saint King and assassinating the TSAB High Council, she looked forward to be reunited with Scaglietti and her sisters, especially those designated with numbers 6 to 12, who she had never met before. In episode 24, she is killed by Zest after killing Regius. In the SSX Sound Stage, she is referred to by Jail, who asks the TSAB to give her a decent burial in return for his services towards the Bureau in the sound stage. Powers *''Inherent Skill~Liar's Mask:'' A shapeshifting ability that can fool the physical tests performed in the TSAB and other major worlds. *''Inherent Equipment~Piercing Nail:'' A claw-shaped weapon equipped in Due's right hand. Tre ; * :Role: High-speed hand-to-hand combat-type :Position: Front Line Commander :Equipment: Energy Wings (aka. Impulse Blades) :Aerial Capacities: Strongest among the Numbers :IS: Ride Impulse (High Speed Movement-Type) Although she is the third Number to be created, she is as old and experienced as Uno and Due. Her 'IS' are energy wings that forcefully accelerates her body's movements and that doubles as blades for mêlée combat. If Uno's is the backstage coordinator, then Tre is the front line leader. Once in the battlefield, she can act over her own judgment and freely give orders to her younger sisters. Though her temperament is usually cold for the sake of better decision-making, she can easily get agitated once on her own. On the personal level, she has a great deal of trust towards Scaglietti and is usually strict with her sisters. In episode 24, she was knocked out by Fate in sonic form. Powers *''Inherent Skill~Ride Impulse:'' Making use of the energy wings Impulse Blades in her legs and her specifically built frame, Tre can propel her body at extremely high speeds. In the episode 12 of StrikerS, she was able to outrun Fate's Trident Smasher and Nanoha's Excelion Buster. In episode 24, her speed evenly matched Fate's while she was with her Barrier Jacket in Sonic Form and under AMF conditions. *''Inherent Equipment~Impulse Blade:'' Tre has two feather-like energy wings in each arm and leg, making a total of eight, that work along with her IS to provide her outstanding speed. A pair wings can fuse into a single energy blade to be used as a mêlée weapon. Quattro ; * :Role: ECM and Illusionist :Position: Combat Information Control (CIC) :Equipment: Silver Cape :Aerial Capacities: Flight capable only (not meant for direct combat) :IS: Silver Curtain (Illusionary Screen-Type) Quattro comes after Uno, Due, Tre and Cinque regarding the length of her period on active status. In spite of the fact that she was originally created as an intelligence processing-type to support Uno, Quattro was eventually upgraded with illusionary and ECM capacities at some point during her ten years of service to boost her potential as a rear commander. She possesses great evasion skills thanks to being flight-capable and her Inherent Equipment, Silver Cape, provide her with stealth and anti-magic defensive measures. Intelligent and highly capable of independent thinking, she uses whatever means she believes necessary to achieve her goals. Still, she has a somewhat playful attitude towards her job that makes her personality similar to Scaglietti's. She always puts on an act when near her sisters, always controlling her own words and actions, as she apparently has a side that she doesn't wish them to seeOfficial site's character page. Quattro differs a lot from her sisters when it comes to her own personal opinions, especially those regarding Lutecia. Quattro secretly holds some of her sisters in disdain, especially Sein, Cinque and Dieci, and believes that "weak" life does not deserve to be protected. Overall, Quattro is extremely similar to Scaglietti, especially when she stops hiding her true personality near the end of StrikerS. In episode 25, she was knocked out by a massively overcharged Divine Buster from Nanoha that blew through much of the Cradle in order to reach her, using a Wide Area Search for targeting. Quattro expresses disbelief that Nanoha would decide it was easiest to just blast through the walls, but immediately follows this with a flashback indicating that she was involved in the airport fire that happened four years prior (as she remembers Nanoha's Divine Buster from that incident). Powers *''Inherent Skill~Silver Curtain:'' An illusionary ability similar to Teana's illusion spells, but capable of much larger-scale performances. Uses vary from creating fake images to granting a certain level of stealth. Since it works through the manipulation of electron wavesMagical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Episode 16, it can also be used to influence machines. *''Inherent Equipment~Silver Cape:'' This light-weighted cape provide Quatro with stealth and anti-magic defenses measures. Cinque ; * :IS: Rumble Detonator Although designated with the number '5', Cinque was first activated shortly before Quattro. Her 'IS' allows her to transfer energy into any metal that she touches and transform them into explosives. This ability is typically applied in her Stinger throwing knives. The Shell Coat that she wears is a defensive device with Barrier and AMF capabilities. Very experienced due her long time of service, her small size make her well suited for infiltration missions. With her high operational and combat skills, along with her unique 'IS', Cinque co-leads the Numbers along with Uno and Tre. In spite of her stoic demeanor when executing missions, Cinque has a caring personality that earns her the adulation of her younger sisters. She is especially tender towards Nove, who shows equal concern back towards her. In episode 17, she was heavily damaged by Subaru, but was rescued by Sein. She underwent rejuvenation in Scaglietti's lab and regained consciousness shortly later, but due to heavy damage on her spinal cord and upper body, she did not participate in the events of the Cradle Incident. It was revealed that she was the one who defeated Zest during an ambush 8 years prior to StrikerS, although she lost her right eye in the process. Due to this event, Scaglietti referred to her as "a Combat Cyborg with power to rival an Over-S Ranked mage". This title is somewhat dubious, however, as Zest had been critically injured prior to their engagement while protecting his subordinates. Ironically, when Zest was brought back to life as an Artificial Mage, Cinque was the one appointed to take care of him. In the series, she was last seen in rehab with most of her sisters. In the SSX Sound Stage, she is working for the Bureau, and has become a front-line mage along with Nove and Wendi. She has also developed a firm partnership with Ginga, and she, with, Nove, Dieci and Wendi, has been taken into the Nakajima family, with her, by age, being the second oldest sister, and with Dieci, Nove and Wendi being the third oldest, fifth oldest and youngest respectively. Powers *''Inherent Skill~Rumble Detonator:'' Cinque's has the ability to infuse metal with energy and transform it into an explosive. *''Inherent Equipment~Stinger:'' Cinque's characteristic throwing knives and usual medium for her Rumble Detonator IS. In a fashion similar to many shooting spells, they can be summoned in the air and then launched at the target. *''Inherent Equipment~Shell Coat:'' This brown colored overcoat grants Barrier and AMF defenses to the user. Sein ; * :Role: Underground Recon :Position: Infiltration Unit :Equipment: Periscope Eye :Aerial Capacities: None :IS: Deep Diver An infiltration-type cyborg created at some point after Quattro. As the name suggests, her Deep Diver 'IS' allows her to swim through inorganic objects (like the ground or rocks) as if they were water. The Periscope Eye Inherent Equipment is a cybernetic apparatus in her right index finger that acts as both an extra eye and as a tool to disable electronic and magical locks. Sein is one of the most cheerful, yet suspicious-looking among the Numbers. Although she showed many failures in the past, her unique 'IS' makes Sein a valuable asset in both Scaglietti's and Uno's eyes due to its completeness and independence Official Site Character Page. As she stands in the dead center of the order that the Numbers were created, she normally acts as a 'bridge' between her older and younger siblings. Sein and Wendi get along well because of their similar temperaments and the fact that they were tutor and pupil for a while. In episode 24, Schach Nouera knocked her out. In SSX, she became a member of the Church Knights Powers *''Inherent Skill~Deep Diver:'' An ability granted by chance thanks to gene mutation, Sein can swim through inorganic elements as if they were water. It also makes her immune to magical and physical attacks. *''Inherent Equipment~Periscope Eye:'' Since her IS only grants the ability to "swim through" but not "see inside" solid objects, Sein use the camera of her Inherent Equipment to navigate her way around. It also grants her the ability to disable regular and magical locks. Sette ; * :Role: Air Superiority :Position: Advanced Aerial Guard (Counter Aerial Mage-Type) :Equipment: Boomerang Blades :Aerial Capacities: Superior :IS: Slaughter Arms Along with Otto and Deed, Sette was one of the last Numbers to be completed. Nevertheless, she possess outstanding fighting capacities, proven by the fact that she helped Tre take down an army of TSAB Air Forces' mages during her first real-life combat experience. She was tutored by Tre, who gave her a strict and severe training. Because of that, Sette has great respect for the older woman and even share some of her personality traits. Sette was defeated and captured by Fate. In the StrikerS epilogue, it was shown that she was the only late generation Number kept at the high-security facility along with Scaglietti, although this has probably due to her loyalty to Tre than to the Doctor. According to the Sound Stage X information booklet, she is undergoing some rehabilitation due to her lesser involvement in the incident and having little knowledge of the world. She is also the only Number in the SSX sound stage who is not given a speaking role. Powers *''Inherent Skill~Slaughter Arms:'' The ability to freely control the trajectory of her Boomerang Blades once they are thrown. *''Inherent Equipment~Boomerang Blades:'' These boomerang-shaped bladed weapons possess great counter magic defense capacities, such as Barrier-break. Up to four blades can be used simultaneously. Otto ; * :Role: Wide Area Bombardment :Position: Front Line Support and Logistics :Equipment: Stealth Jacket :Aerial Capacities: Available :IS: Ray Storm Despite her boyish looks, Otto is actually a girl and one of the last Numbers to be completed, along with Deed and Sette. Being a taciturn person makes hard for her to communicate with others. But due to their akin personalities, she and Deed share a strong bond that allows them a degree of silent mutual understanding. In the absence of any of her oldests sisters, Otto is the one who takes the leadership over the late generation Numbers. During the final battle, Shamal locates her with Klarer Wind's ability and captures her with Zafira's help. Otto later joins the Saint Church as a deacon and gets along well with Vivio, despite her initially being annoyed at being addressed as "Your Majesty". Powers *''Inherent Skill~Ray Storm:'' A jade-colored energy is gathered at Otto's right hand and then shot at a target area. Combined with Otto's innate technical skills, it is quite destructive and perfectly capable of taking down targets located at multiple vectors. *''Inherent Equipment~Stealth Jacket:'' Otto's pants and jacket are part of a stealth system that protects her from regular search and scanning magics. Nove ; * :Role: Hand-to-hand Combat/Ground Superiority :Position: Front Line Aggressor (Counter Ground Mage-Type) :Equipment: Gun Knuckle, Jet Edge :Aerial Capacities: Limited :IS: Breakliner Still a fairly recently born Number by the time of StrikerS, Nove is an offensive-type fighter with a combat style that focuses in high-speed movement and kicking attacks. A bad-mouthed, constantly upset character among the Numbers she is the one who possesses the greatest combat potential when it comes to ground-based engagements. She initially thinks of herself as an instrument of war and believes defeat is unacceptable. As a result of being put under Cinque's care right after her completion, Nove developed great love and care towards the eye-patched Number. She cannot oppose Cinque or Sein due to their natural kindness towards the younger Numbers and usually acts in a banter fashion towards her other sisters. In episode 23, she (along with Wendi and Deed) was captured upon losing a three-on-one battle against Teana, surrendering after Deed's surprise attack failed. In SSX, she was adopted by the Nakajimas along with Cinque, Wendi, and Dieci. As of ViVid, she occasionally trains with Vivio Takamachi. Ingvalt attacks and defeats her while searching for opponents to challenge and information about Ixpellia and Vivio. Following this battle, she decides to help Ingvalt, whose real name is Einhart Stratos, come to better terms with the world. Her device is Jet Edge. Powers' *''Inherent Skill~Breakliner:'' The ability to use her Inherent Equipments to their fullest potential and gain limited aerial capacities through her Airliner special skill. **''Airliner:'' Nove's innate sub-skill of her Breakliner "IS", it is a non-magical version of Subaru's and Ginga's Wing Road spell. Believed to have been created through reverse-engineering after a deep analysis of Subaru's combat data. Its color is gold, unlike Subaru's and Ginga's which are respectively cyan and blue. *''Inherent Equipment~Gun Knuckle:'' An artificial hand with an energy gun inbuilt installed at Nove's right arm, can fire several energy bullets like a machine-gun. A state of the art device developed by Scaglietti and Uno while having Subaru's Revolver Knuckle as a basis. *''Inherent Equipment~Jet Edge:'' A pair of motorized roller blades attached at Nove's legs, it can ignites its exhaust nozzles in its rear to boost her speed or her kicking power. Like the Gun Knuckle, it is a state of the art weapon created by Scagglietti based on Subaru's Mach Caliber. In Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid, Jet Edge is pictured as an Intelligent Device highly resembling Mach Caliber and granting Nove the ability to instantly transform into her fighting outfit. Dieci ; * :Role: Artillery Bombardment :Position: Rear Support :Equipment: Enormous Cannon :Aerial Capacities: None :IS: Heavy Barrel Designated with the number "10", Deici entered in service roughly at the same time as Sein and thus treats the Numbers 1 to 6 as her seniors. A taciturn person who usually does not express her feelings openly and even though she holds deep love for all her sisters, she usually hides it behind a mask of coldness and professionalism, especially when in front of Nove and the other younger sisters. She seems to be somewhat more comfortable in Quattro's presence, going as far as opening herself a little to her, although she sees the senior Number's habits as trivial. Dieci always carries out her orders for her sisters' sake, even if she might personally disapprove of them, although this does not prevent her from having doubts and feeling sympathy towards who she considers "unrelated victims". In episode 23, Nanoha captured her after defeating her with Excellion Buster. In SSX, she was adopted by the Nakajima's with CInque, Nove, and Wendi. Powers' *''Inherent Skill~Heavy Barrel:A state of the art visual scanning system that supply Dieci with a high-level accuracy for long-range snipping shots. *''Inherent Equipment~Enormous Cannon: A cannon that resembles a giant recoilless rifle. It can be loaded with several types of ammunition, which are stated bellow: **''Sphere Bullet:'' A non-physical ammunition composed mainly of energy in the form of heat. **''Energy Bullet~Standard:'' Used on episode 12 in the attempt to shoot down Vice's helicopter, classified as a physical weapon and having the destructive power equivalent to an Over-S Rank attack by the Long Arch team. **''Energy Bullet~Barret Image Aerosol Shell:'' Not much is known except that it restricts destruction to the point of impact and then spreads incapacitating gas in the surrounding area. Wendi ; * :Role: Material Transport :Position: Frontline/Rear Vanguard :Equipment: Riding Board :Aerial Capacities: Limited :IS: Aerial Rave A hyperactive and mischievous girl, Wendi holds a position similar that of a guard wing in the Numbers formation due to the wide range of mobility granted by her Inherent Equipment and her superior marksmanship, which she is particularly proud of. She is irremediably talkative and has the bad habit of teasing people, especially her enemies, making it easy for her to get people upset at her. Because of their akin personalities and the fact that she once tutored her, Wendi is very close to Sein. Furthermore, she usually looks out for Nove, so the two are usually in good terms with each other. On another hand, she is not very enthusiastic when it comes to interacting with her other sisters, especially Otto and Deed, because of the differences in personalities. Because of those reasons, Wendi is normally paired with Sein or Nove when in missions. In episode 23, she (along with Nove and Deed) was knocked out upon losing a three-on-one battle against Teana, and in SSX she was adopted by the Nakajimas along with Cinque, Nove, and Dieci. Powers' *''Inherent Skill~Aerial Rave:'' Wendi's IS is the use of her Inherent Equipment's full capacities. This variation grants her high-speed aerial movement by using the Riding Board as transportation means. **''Aerial Cannon:'' this variation of Wendi's IS is used with the Riding Board as a firing weapon. It allows her to modify the type of ammunition that her cannon shoots. According to Chapter 11 of the StrikerS supplementary manga, she is also able to infuse metal with energy and make it explode, which she learned from Cinque. *''Inherent Equipment~Riding Board:'' A large-sized plate that can be used either as a firing weapon, a shield or a transportation means. Used as a firing weapon, it may shoot direct, guided or reactive explosive projectiles. As a shield, it has enough size to provide cover for a person of average height. As transportation means, it turns into a surfboard with flying capacities. For the sake of the transportation of materials, a trunk can be attached to its rear. Deed ; * :Role: Air and Ground Combat Auxiliary :Position: Front Line Aggressor :Equipment: Twin Blades :Aerial Capacities: Available :IS: Twin Blades Along with Otto and Sette, this dual sword wielder was one of the last Numbers to be completed. She and Otto were created while using the same genetic material as a basis. That plus the fact that they both belong to the same taciturn type makes Deed and Otto very close to one another. When directing herself to her older sisters, Deed always presents a very polite behavior. On another note, Wendi dislikes her and Otto because of their always-serious personalities. In episode 24, after being temporarily knocked out by Teana, she regained consciousness and attempted a surprise attack on Teana. Her attack failed, as she was swiftly knocked out by Vice Granscenic's snipe shot from distance. She later joined the Saint Church as a nun. Powers' *''Inherent Skill~Twin Blades:'' Deed's IS is the use of her Inherent Equipment to their fullest extent. *''Inherent Equipment~Twin Blades:'' Sharing the same name as Deed's IS, these two metallic knife-like objects can generate energy blades and then be used as a pair of swords. References Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters Category:Fictional cyborgs